The Duo Raven
by Technomorph
Summary: I used the poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe and gave it my own unquie twist using the Gundam Wing characters. It's kinda hard to understand but I thought it was silly


Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

A/N: This makes absolutely no sense what so ever! Because I make no sense what so ever! Have a Nice Day J

**The Duo Raven**

**_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_**

I've been taking anti acids for nearly 12 hours because of Wufei's crummy cooking.**_  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_**

Dou left his collection of Superman comics on my floor._   
**While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,**_****

Duo go away!_  
**As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. **_****

I'm warning you_  
**"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-   
Only this, and nothing more." **_

**_ Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, _**

Or maybe it was January _  
**And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. **_****

Trowa we need some more fire wood!_  
** Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow   
From my books surcease of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Relena- **_****

Poor Relena. *sigh* Oh well! (You see Heero doing a happy little dance)_  
**For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Relena- **_****

Rare and radiant?!? You mean scary and annoying!_  
**Nameless here for evermore**._

Thank God!_ _

_ ** And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain **_****

Who left the window open?

**_Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; _**

Hey! The window isn't open!__

**_So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,   
"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-   
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;-   
This it is, and nothing more." _**

(Shakingly)G-Go away whoever you are, b-before I pop ya full of lead!

_ **Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, **_****

What am I doing? I'm acting like a chicken!_  
_**_"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; _**

Excuse me but what are you doing knocking at my door in the middle of the night!_  
__ **But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,** _

I was trying to sleep here!_  
** And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,   
That I scarce was sure I heard you"-**_****

I was trying to ignore you!

**_here I opened wide the door;-   
Darkness there, and nothing more._**

I'm not playing hide and go seek with anybody tonight, so bug off!_ _

_ **Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering,   
fearing,**_****

__Wufei? That is you right? 

**_Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before; _**

Trowa? _  
**But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,**_****

__Quatra? _  
** And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Relena!"   
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Relena!"- **_****

She's coming for me! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (Heero runs around the room shrieking in terror)_  
_**_ Merely this, and nothing more._**

_ **Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,**_****

(Heero is zoned out chanting) She's coming for me.She's coming for me.She's coming for me._   
_**_Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.   
"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice: _**

You'll never take me alive!_  
** Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore-   
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;-   
'Tis the wind and nothing more." **_****

Calm down Heero. You're overreacting that's it. Calm down.

_ **Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt andflutter,   
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore; **_****

It was only a raven_  
** Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayedhe;** _

Wait a minute…_  
_**_ But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-_**

That bird looks exactly like… _  
_**_Perched upon a statue of Zechs just above my chamber door-   
Perched, and sat, and nothing more. _**

DUO!

**_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, _**

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Duo's a bird!_  
**By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore.   
"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure nocraven,   
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore- **_****

So you're the thing that has been keeping me awake! _  
**Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"   
Quoth the Raven Duo, "Forevermore." **_

**_ Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,   
Though its answer little meaning- little relevancy bore;   
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being   
Ever yet was blest with seeing bird above his chamber door-   
Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,   
With such name as "Forevermore." _**

_ **But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only   
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.**_****

Can't you say anything else?_   
**Nothing further then he uttered- not a feather then he fluttered-   
Till I scarcely more than muttered, "other friends have flown   
before-   
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."   
Then the bird said, "Forevermore." **_

_ **Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,   
"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store, **_****

Stop saying that!_  
** Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster   
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-   
Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore   
Of 'Forever- forevermore'." **_

_ **But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling**, _

Ok, I can play this game too._  
_**_Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and   
door;   
Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking   
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore- _**

Heero: Is my Gundam Wing Zero?

Raven Duo: Forevermore

Heero: Ok…Is the sun out yet?

Duo: Forevermore

Heero: Ah Ha! Look the sun is not out!

As soon as the words left his mouth the sun came up.

Raven Duo: Forevermore

Heero: Whatever_  
_**_What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore   
Meant in croaking "Forevermore." _**

_ **This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing   
To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;   
This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining   
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er, **_****

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (translation) Boring _  
_**_But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er,   
She shall press, ah, forevermore! _**

_ **Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer**_****

What's that smell?**_  
Swung by Seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor.   
"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee- by these angels hehath sent thee   
Respite- respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Relena! _**

AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's Relena's perfume 

You brought Relena!!!!!!!_  
_**_Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Relena!" _**

Is th-that…Relena coming?_  
** Quoth the Raven, "Forevermore." **_

**_ "Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!- prophet still, if bird or devil!-_**

How could you do this to me!!!!!!!!!_  
**Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,   
Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-   
On this home by horror haunted- tell me truly, I implore-   
Is there- is there balm in Gilead?- tell me- tell me, I implore!"** _

Please tell me there is an escape from Relena!_  
_**_ Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_**

Ah! So you can say something else!

**_ "Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil- prophet still, if bird ordevil! _**

She can't be coming here it's not possible!!!!_  
**By that Heaven that bends above us- by that God we both adore-   
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,   
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels devil name Relena-   
Clasp a rare scary and radiant annoying maiden whom the angels devil name Relena." **_****

Isn't Relena dead?_  
__ **Quoth the Raven, "Forevermore."** _

_"Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend," I shrieked,upstarting- _

NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! A Zombie is after me!_  
_**_"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! _**

Relena: HEERO!!!_  
** Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! **_****

NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_  
** Leave my loneliness unbroken!- quit the bust above my door!** _

Relena: Thanks Duo, I wouldn't have found him without you._  
**Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off mydoor!"   
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."**_

(Heero gives Duo a death glare)**__**

**_ And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting   
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; _**

DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
**And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,   
And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the   
floor;**_****

Relena: Come back Heero I haven't finished using you as my model for my dress.

Heero: Why do you have to use me?

__Relena: Because you fit my dresses perfectly and you look so cute in pink.

Heero: DUO!! 

Duo: Nevermore!_  
_**_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor   
Shall be lifted- nevermore! _**

**-- THE END -- **


End file.
